Always loving you
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: One of my rare attempts at Sonic and Amy so enjoy. Incudes Sonic as the Werehog, slightly odd take on this idea but hope you like it.


Yeah it's a sonic and Amy fic, well more specifically the Werehog Amy fic I've never written these two much, more of a Shadow and Amy person myself but there we go. I still don't own any of the characters here, I hope you enjoy this, it's a wired piece of fluff that just seemed to happen, don't ask me, I've never played the game so no idea how close I am to that.

Always loving you.

The seven chaos emeralds had finally all been returned to life, Sonic had even defeated the last major evil on the world but still he hadn't returned to normal he was still changing into a Werehog and the blue hero couldn't understand why.

Chip looked at the deep blue Werehog completely confused and scratched his head. "I don't get it, I really don't, you should have returned to normal by now."

Sonic let out a deep sigh, suddenly the seven chaos emeralds lifted, they floated up around Sonic and Chip, there was a large flash of white light that caused the Werehog and his friend to cover there eyes, when they looked out from behind their hands a floating white and gold half hedgehog half echidna was before them. "Your. . . you. . . you're. . .?" Chip stuttered.

"I am Orala, not that it should really matter to this conversation. You wanted to now why you haven't changed back well I can tell you if you wish."

Sonic gazed up into the gold eyes. "Yes please, I truly want to know how I can change back to my true self."

"You are stuck like this because it is a punishment for your pride." Orala told him.

Sonic's eyes went very wide, so to did Chips. "How, can this be undone?" Chip finally asked Orala nervously.

The white and gold halfling smiled at him softly. "I am afraid that there is only one way for this to be undone. Sonic must swallow his pride, he has to find some one who will love him as the ware-hog and as his normal self, but he must also love her in return. Once these feelings are confessed to Sonic will be free."

As soon as Orala had finished explaining to Chip and Sonic how to make the blue hero normal once again the white and gold halfling vanished in a puff of golden smoke.

Chip looked at Sonic, who stared back at him equally as dumbfounded, before either of them had a chance to speak, they both heard the low unmistakably evil laughter of Robotnic.

Quickly the two looked round they spotted Eggman hovering near by in one of his many mechanical devices. "Well, well I never thought that I would live long enough to see you come undone by your own pride. I don't know about you Sonic but there is only one Hedgehog I can think of who could free you from your fate that would be Amy Rose. I rather like seeing you stuck like this, to keep you like this would require my getting rid of Amy that's not to hard to manage. So lets see which one of us can find her first you or me!"

As Robotnic finished speaking the Werehog let out a very deep growl, before he could move into attack the doctor tough he pressed a button on his consul, something sharp struck sonic in the arm and everything went suddenly dark for Werehog.

Robotic left the scene, he laughed again evilly as he went to find Amy and make sure that there would be no way for her to ever help save Sonic from his fate.

Concerned Chip flew close to Sonic and shook him as hard as he could. "Sonic! . . .Sonic! Come on you have to wake up now!"

There was no response from the dark blue ware-hog even more concerned Chip felt for a pulse, when he found one he let out a relived sigh, carefully Chip removed the dart from Sonic's shoulder and sat down beside him.

Very slowly Sonic came too, he had returned to his normal shape, Chip was hovering over him looking extremely worried, the blue hero smiled at him slightly.

"Hey, your awake finally." Chip said to Sonic relived.

Suddenly the blue hedgehog recalled what had gone on before he had fallen unconscious, Sonic sat up quickly. "Oh my god Amy!"

The blue hero stood up. "Chip how long was I unconscious?"

"I'd say a good couple of hours."

"Oh great Robotnic has a couple of hours head start on me, come on we have to hurry we have to find Amy before he does, if we don't I'll never forgive myself and I won't be responsible for my actions, especially if Robotic hurts her." Robotnic doing something terrible to Amy because he loved her had always been one of the blue hedgehog's deepest fears and the reason he was always so cold towards Amy and fort so hard not to return her love. Now it looked like she was going to get hurt any way.

Chip gulped, Sonic looked very enraged. "Well lets go then!"

With a nod to Chip Sonic set off at a run and Chip fluttered along behind him. The blue hero hadn't been running for too long before he saw Tails, Sonic slowed from his run and waved at the two tailed fox. "Hey Tails!"

Smiling the young fox jogged over to Sonic. "Hey Sonic what's up?"

"Have you seen Amy around Tails?"

Tails raised both brows curiously at Sonic but answered the question. "Umm no I haven't seen her, why did you ask?"

"Amy is in trouble, I have to find her before Robotnic does."

The two tailed fox's eyes went wide. "I'll come with you and help you look."

"Okay thanks!" Sonic said to the younger male gratefully.

Quickly the party of three set off to look for Amy, they ran for quiet some time, then suddenly Tails stopped, Sonic noticed and also stopped, the young fox's ears were twitching. "What is it little buddy?" Sonic asked the two tailed fox.

"I hear something, sounds like Amy singing."

Sonic's green eyes went wide. "Which way?"

"This way." Tails said leading them along, they soon found themselves in a forest and every so often the young fox would stop and listen for more of the song.

Soon night fell on the searching trio, the pail silver light of the moon found Sonic and he turned into his monstrous Werehog form. The deep blue monster looked down at its huge paws and let out a sigh, he had been hoping for Amy not to have to see him like this strait away.

The three friends continued to search on and eventually they walked into a clearing, Amy was standing there, the young pink hedgehog was gazing up at the moon and smiling softly to herself.

Sonic let out a relived sigh. "Amy. . ." He said very softly.

At the sound of her name, the young hedgehog turned to see who had spoken to her, as she saw what was standing behind her Amy's jade green eyes went very wide. Tails took hold of Ship and pulled him off some were else, the two tailed fox was sure that Sonic would want some privacy right now.

However since Tails knew that Robotnic was out there some were and on the prowl, he didn't go too far in case, Sonic needed his and Chips help for dealing with the doctor.

Back in the clearing Amy had backed away from the very large and dark Werehog. "Amy please don't be afraid it's me Sonic."

The pink hedgehog looked very closely at the really vicious looking Werehog before her, the jade green eyes went wide and then softened. "Sonic it really is you isn't it?"

With a small smile the dark blue Werehog nodded, cautiously Amy stepped a little closer, Sonic put a huge hand out towards her encouragingly. Just as the young pink hedgehog was about to move even closer to the Werehog Robotnic appeared in the clearing.

Before Sonic even had chance to move the Doctor pressed a large button and a laser shot out, it struck Amy with deadly accuracy strait threw the chest. Sonic let out a howl, it was filled with Anger fright and pain all at once, the pink hedgehog collapsed strait into the Werehog's strong arms.

Gently he lay Amy onto the ground, the howl had brought Chip and Tails running into the clearing, the stopped dead as they saw the Werehog gently lowering Amy to the ground it knelt down next to her.

Smiling slightly the young pink hedgehog gazed up at her hero, slowly she reached up and gently stroked one of Sonic's cheeks. "I guess this will be the last time I ever get to tell you how much I love you Sonic."

Sudden tears started to fall from Sonic's eyes, he carefully placed one huge clawed hand over Amy's small one. "Please don't say that, it won't be the last time, you can't die."

The smile on Amy's face grew a little wider. "I'll always love you Sonic, no matter what for you take or were you are."

Sonic watched more tears falling as her green eyes closed, her small hand dropped away from his cheek. "No! NO!" The Werehog howled at the stars and then with a surprising gentleness he lay the fallen hand on Amy's chest.

The dark Werehog turned to face Eggman, he growled angrily at the doctor before going on an all out attack, not wanting Sonic to fight alone and being just as upset about what the doctor had done to Amy Tails and Chip joined him in the fray.

Dr Robotnic was no more, in his rage over losing Amy Sonic had put an end to his life, so now that man could never hurt or kill any one ever again.

Quietly Sonic walked over to were Amy lay, the Werehog fell silently onto his knees next to the pink hedgehog's still form. The green eyes clouded with tears, they began to run down his face but the Werehog didn't wipe them away instead crying openly Sonic carefully lifted Amy into his arms and held her close to him.

Respectfully Tails and Chip lowered their heads, Sonic continued to cradle Amy against him. "Amy, oh Amy this is all my fault my stupid pride, even when I had the chance I still didn't tell you what I held in my heart but I'll tell you now. I love Amy Rose I always did and I always will."

Slowly the Werehog pulled back slightly, he gazed down at Amy his eyes were soft and full of love for the pink hedgehog, gently Sonic pressed his lips to hers in a soft loving kiss, as the Werehog did this his shape shone a bright gold and returned to being his normal self.

Sonic gazed down at himself with momentary shock and then more tears formed in his green eyes. "Oh Amy you really did love me."

Tails walked over to his friend, he placed a hand on one of Sonic's shoulders. "I wish there was something we could do for her." The blue hero said brokenly. "God why now, why when I finally realise I love her so much do I have to lose her like this. . ."

The seven chaos emeralds lit up again, they floated into the air and Orala appeared again.

Sonic looked up at her. "Now what do you want?" He asked confused.

"I want to help you Sonic." Orala said to him gently.

Sonic gazed up at the glowing white and gold hedgehog with surprise. "You want to help me, you can't be of any help to me now, Amy is dead."

Orala smiled at the distraught male hedgehog softly. "I can still help you, I can heal Amy and bring her back to life."

"What do you want in return?" Sonic asked her cautiously.

"Nothing." Orala said simply.

The glowing halfling leant forward, gently she placed a hand on Amy, green light flowed round the female hedgehog her wound vanished and she breathed gently. "You just is healed her and brought her back to life!" Sonic said with shock.

"Of cause . . . I said I would heal her and return her to you." Said Orala with another smile.

"Thank you Lady I won't ever forget you doing this for me, one day I hope to be able to repay you for this."

"You are most welcome and I don't need repayment of any kind." This said the white and gold half hedgehog vanished, Tails and Chip had watched the scene unfolding before them in silence they dared not interrupt what was going on and carried on watching.

Sonic held Amy to him tightly again. "Amy come on open your eyes."

"Sonic." Amy whispered softly in her sleep like state.

"Yes my love, my Amy I'm here, come on you need to wake up." Sonic lay her down softly on the ground, he sat next to her and stroked her hair, the hero watched as very slowly the pink hedgehog's eyes opened, they focused on him and she smiled softly at the blue hero. "Sonic. . ."

"Amy." He said relived. "Thank goodness you are all right.

"I'm fine thanks to you." Amy said softly reaching out and taking one of Sonic's hands in hers. Lightly she gave the had a squeeze and then noticed that Sonic was back to himself and it still wasn't dawn. "Sonic your back to normal!"

"Yes that's all thanks to you."

"Well I guess you'll be running off again now." The young pink hedgehog said a hurt tone to her voice.

Sonic looked down at Amy confused and then realised what she was talking about, the blue hedgehog had the grace to blush. "Amy I'm so sorry, I never should have run from you but it was the only way I felt I could keep you safe from the doctor, turns out that wasn't such a good idea. I should have been honest with you from the start I always cared about you and I never wanted to see you hurt."

The young hedgehog let out sad sigh. "You are never going to love me the way I love you. I wish that you had left me dead!" Amy exclaimed unhappily tears starting to form in her eyes.

Something inside Sonic snapped when Amy said that, he grabbed hold of the pink hedgehog and held her to him tightly. "Don't say that, don't ever say that again. Amy if I hadn't loved you the way you loved me then I wouldn't be free of turning into a Werehog but I am free." Before the blue hedgehog could stop himself Sonic leant in he kissed the pink hedgehog deeply, Amy blushed slightly, then slowly leant into the kiss smiling happily, she was in complete bliss.

Slowly the two hedgehogs pulled back from their fist kiss, Sonic gazed into Amy's jade green eyes and took a deep breath. "Amy I love you."

Amy stared at Sonic with shock clearly on her face. "Oh Sonic I love you too."

The blue hero grinned widely and kissed Amy again, at this point Tails and Chip decided to leave the two hedgehogs alone, this was after all there moment to finally be together.

The end


End file.
